1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser with combined walking and stepping functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional exerciser 10 with a stepping function is shown to comprise a base frame 11 having a front support leg 12 and a rear support leg 13 disposed at front and rear ends thereof, respectively. A generally rectangular handle portion 14 is mounted above the front support rod 12 to permit grasping by the user's hands. Two pedal members 15 are connected pivotally to a lower portion of the front support leg 12. Each of the pedal members 15 has a resistance cylinder 16 interconnecting the intermediate portion thereof and the intermediate portion of the front support leg 12. Therefore, the user can pedal the pedal members 15 up and down in order to perform the stepping function.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional exerciser 20 with a walking function is shown to comprise a base frame 21 having a handle portion 22 provided at a front end of the top portion of the base frame 21. The rear end of the top portion of the base frame 21 has two swing arms 23 pivotally connected thereto. Each of the swing arms 23 has a pedal plate 24 connected to a lower end thereof. In this way, the pedal plates 24 can be swung forward and backward when the user stands on the pedal plates 24 in order to perform the walking function.
It is noted that the aforesaid exercisers are not provided with both walking and stepping functions.